Debilidad
by A.l.3.j.a.d.r.a
Summary: Porque todos somos débiles de alguna u otra manera, porque mi debilidad era llorar, porque cada vez que lo hacía terminaba molesta conmigo misma. Porque me recordaba que era la misma debilidad de ÉL.


**Disclaimer: Bla bla bla todo es de JK.**

* * *

><p><strong>Debilidad<strong>

Porque todos somos débiles de alguna u otra manera, porque mi debilidad era llorar, porque cada vez que lo hacía terminaba molesta conmigo misma. Porque me recordaba que era la misma debilidad de ÉL.

Mis amigos me regañaban por decir que llorar era de débiles, porque ellos me decían que era normal y que eso nos distinguía de las desalmadas serpientes… que equivocados estaban, ellos también lloraban e incluso lo odiaban más que yo.

Porque para mí el que llorara alguna persona era dar a entender que necesitaba algún consejo, cuando no lo necesitaba; porque al llorar todos decían frases prefabricadas y huecas que ya me había aprendido de memoria; porque llorando todos interpretaban que tenía alguna "debilidad", cuando la única que tenía era simplemente el hecho de llorar… Porque llorando dejaba de ser una valiente leona y me convertía en una insegura Hufflepuff. Quizás por eso cuando me permitía ser débil me iba al baño de Myrtle… lugar donde ÉL también se permitía ser débil.

ÉL llegó a inicios de sexto (ese año lloraba diariamente, me dolía terriblemente las actitudes de Ron), ÉL nunca me veía ya que lloraba en la privacidad de un cubículo. Claro que no sabía quién era, ni siquiera sabía que era ÉL, suponía que era alguna chica con problemas como yo, así que muriéndome de la curiosidad me atreví a preguntarle a Myrtle.

_— ¿Quién lloraba?_

_—Draco Malfoy. —dijo sin más._

Eso me dejo realmente sorprendida y después de varias semanas me atreví a salir justo cuando el sollozaba.

_— ¿Por qué lloras?—pregunté casi en un susurro provocando que él se asustara._

_—No te importa. — respondió molesto a la vez que se mojaba el rostro._

_—Se que no me importa, pero quiero saberlo. — insistí._

_—Granger si te cuento me querrás dar un consejo y yo… ya me canse de eso._

_—Te prometo que no diré nada, odio aconsejar y que me aconsejen._

ÉL solo asintió y me mostro su antebrazo izquierdo, trate de ahogar un gritito y deje que hablara.

_—Me uní a ellos en el verano y ahora tengo una misión. Lloro porque estoy desesperado, lloro porque no se qué hacer, lloro porque me siento débil llorando. —aquello me dejo realmente sorprendida, Malfoy pensaba igual que yo._

_—Te entiendo. —comencé. —Se lo que se siente sentirse débil al llorar, se lo que se siente escuchar consejos vacías, Malfoy realmente te entiendo… y eso será lo más sincero que escucharas en tu vida. — finalice mientras salía de los baños._

A partir de ese día nos cruzábamos en el baño, cada uno llorando por sus propias razones, cada uno permitiéndose ser débil, cada una siendo débil frente a su peor enemigo. Era simplemente perfecto porque ÉL nunca me preguntaba y yo nunca lo hacía; para que hablar en un momento donde ambos queríamos callar. Pero conforme los meses pasaban Malfoy y yo comenzamos a platicar, de cosas que teníamos en común (que sorprendentemente eran muchas), hablábamos civilizadamente; aunque al final siempre llorábamos en silencio, mientras nos abrazábamos y eran en esos instantes, cuando sentía sus brazos en mi cintura, que no me sentía tan débil cuando lloraba; irónicamente me sentía protegida por alguien que también se sentía débil.

Después del ataque de Harry hacia Malfoy lo extrañe, lo extrañe como nunca había extrañado a alguien, porque ahora lloraba por no tenerlo cerca, porque al no verlo me sentía más vulnerable que nunca, porque me di cuenta que tenía otra debilidad y era no tenerlo junto a mí… abrazándome y platicándome de su vida.

Por eso el día que vino directamente a abrazarme y llorar en mi hombro me sorprendió, pero más aún lo que me dijo.

_—Granger… no lo podre hacer… tengo miedo de fallar, tengo miedo porque sé que no te volveré a ver, porque al no tenerte cerca me siento mal, porque te volviste indispensable en mi vida y odio eso. Odio el hecho de que comencé a quererte, y quererte se volverá mi peor debilidad. — decía entre sollozos y abrazándome mas fuerte._

No pude notar el momento en que comencé a llorar con ÉL, lo odiaba más que nunca, porque yo también comenzaba a quererlo y claro que sabía que estaba mal. La guerra se aproximaba y cada uno tenía el bando elegido, en algún momento nos veríamos y lucharíamos pero al estar cerca nos preocuparíamos por el otro y eso sería fatal.

_—Yo también comienzo a quererte…. Y también lo odio. —murmure mientras me recargaba en su pecho._

Ambos llorando en silencio y después de varios minutos Draco levanto mi rostro y me beso… un beso realmente extraño por las lágrimas en el rostro de ambos, aunque a pesar de eso me gusto. Era el beso mas extrañamente dulce y débil de todos los que me habían dado y que me darían, fue un beso de despedida obligada, un beso donde queríamos dejar plasmados la debilidad que sentíamos el uno por el otro, un beso donde desee poder odiarlo, un beso donde se que ambos deseamos olvidar lo que comenzábamos a sentir. Por eso cuando nos separamos y él se fue lloré como nunca lo haría.

Esa noche Dumbledore murió, esa noche fue la última vez que vi a Malfoy, esa noche fue la última vez que lloré con ÉL.

Decir que a partir de ese día deje de llorar seria una gran mentira, al contrario lloraba mas; pero no solo lloraba por ÉL… lloraba por haberle borrado la memoria a mis padres, lloré cuando Ron se fue, lloraba porque nada salía como yo deseaba, lloraba porque Harry nunca me entendería, lloraba porque él solo me decía cosas vacías, porque era débil y odiaba serlo.

Los días siguientes de haberlo visto en su mansión desee con todo mi corazón no considerar que mi debilidad fuera llorar, porque así nunca lo hubiera encontrado, porque quizás así nunca me hubiera enamorado.

La guerra fue algo que no pudo evitarse y lamentablemente la batalla final llegó, inevitablemente volví a ver a mi mayor debilidad, inevitablemente peleamos contra el otro, inevitablemente mi rostro estaba lleno de lagrimas. Por eso cuando lo notó hizo que nos alejáramos del resto y nos volvimos a besar, esta vez de despedida para siempre. Inevitablemente me bese con Ron, a quien nunca debí de cambiar y menos por Draco… Inevitablemente la batalla la ganamos nosotros.

Aunque quizás por las últimas palabras que me dijo la última vez que nos encontramos en los baños provocaron que él se quedara con una parte de mi corazón:

—_Hermione gracias por nunca haberme dado algún consejo, gracias por dejarme llorar a tu lado, gracias por no juzgarme, gracias por dejarme ser débil contigo, aunque tiempo después estar contigo llorando me hacía más fuerte. Te Quiero, pero eso no cambiara lo que somos._

Al final de todo yo me case con Ron, como debió de ser, ÉL se caso con Astoria. Yo soy feliz con mi familia, aunque aún lloro a escondidas… porque aún me siento débil llorando, porque me siento más débil al recordar que dejaba de serlo con Draco, la persona que más quería.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto lo escribí en un momento en el que me puse a llorar… y bueno esto salió. Además de que de esta manera me imagino que Draco y Herms pudieron estar en el libropeli seis haha en fin espero que les guste…**

**Coments?**

**A[l]e[j]a[n]d[r]a**

****Por si tienen Twitter… Al3jandra_Gtz**  
><strong>


End file.
